Marian
}} Marian is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. Once a poor farm girl in a relationship with the Sheriff of Nottingham, Marian was willingly stolen away by Robin Hood and got led into a life as an outlaw with the aim of robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. However, Marian's life was ended early when a run-in with the Evil Queen led to her execution... that is, until Emma Swan and Captain Hook went back in time and saved her life. They planned on bringing her back to the present with them to avoid distorting the timeline they altered, but Zelena kills Marian when she's left unconscious and unattended, taking her form and going forward through time in the place. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Robin of Loxley is head of a gang of thieves known as the Merry Men, notoriously known for stealing in order to get by. One day, the Merry Men go to a poor farm where they steal a horse, which happens to be the farmer's only source of income. Robin encounters the farmer's daughter, Maid Marian, and feels guilty for stealing the horse. He ends up giving it back, along with one of his own to make up for his and the rest of the Merry Men's actions. Robin goes on to enter into a relationship with Maid Marian, but this doesn't blow over well with the Sheriff of Nottingham, who is not only Robin's arch-nemesis, but also Marian's former boyfriend. Robin and Marian eventually decide to get married, doing so in a church with all the other Merry Man - including Little John and Friar Tuck - there to see. Because of his newfound life with the farmer's daughter, Robin decides to put his days of thievery behind him and goes into the tavern business, working to build a quiet life with the woman he loves. ("The Snow Queen"/"Heart of Gold") }} Robin and Marian's quiet life as tavern owners is threatened by the Sheriff of Nottingham, who threatens to close the tavern down should Robin prove unable to pay his taxes. He points out that Marian would be left alone on the streets with no one but he to comfort her, despite the fact that she tells him to his face that she will never be with him. Rumplestiltskin approaches Robin and offers him much gold in exchange for him traveling to Oz and stealing an important potion from the Wicked Witch. Robin is successful, but gives the potion away to someone who needs it more, leading him to realize that a man who steals for himself is selfish, but a man who steals for others is a hero. He decides to become an outlaw, robbing from the rich to give to the poor, and Marian decides to join him in this new life, wanting to be with him no matter what; he decides to change his name from Robin of Loxley to Robin Hood, which is more fitting for his new hoodlum lifestyle. She points out that Rumple would kill him if he ever saw him again, for he broke their deal, but Robin reveals that he stole the six-leaved clover from Oz, which allows him to change his form. }} When Rumplestiltskin is yelling at his maid Belle for crying too loudly, he hears a noise upstairs and goes to investigate. He and Belle discover a thief, Robin Hood (using the six-leaved clover to disguise himself), in the room attempting to steal Rumple's magic wand, to which the Dark One is very unhappy. Robin fires an arrow at Rumple from his bow, one that contains magic so that it never misses its target, however, due to Rumple's own supply of magic, he is able to pluck the arrow fired at him from out of his chest and take Robin prisoner. The Dark One spends a while painfully torturing Robin, much to the dismay of Belle, and when the wizard leaves his castle for a while, Belle sneaks down into the dungeons and gives Robin some water, before untying him so that he is able to run free. He asks her to come with him but she says that if she does that, her family will lose Rumple's protection in exchange for her servitude, and so the thief wishes her luck before fleeing the castle. Rumple grows furious at his maid for letting Robin go and even more so that the thief escaped with the magic wand, and so vows to kill him with his own bow in front of her. After gathering the information he needs from the Sheriff of Nottingham, Rumple and Belle find Robin in Sherwood Forest where the thief uses the magic wand to heal a sick Marian. As she steps out of the carriage, Rumple sees she's pregnant. As he doesn't want to leave a child without a father, he intentionally causes the arrow to miss, and Robin Hood and Marian are able to ride off with one another to safety. }} Marian goes on to deliver a son, Roland, and from there, she and Robin continue a life as outlaws. The latter often finds it hard living this way, but once told Will Scarlet, one of her husband's Merry Men, that it was worth it to stay with Robin, because she saw good in him that he couldn't see himself. ("Quite a Common Fairy"/"The Snow Queen") Marian is eventually captured by the Evil Queen and ordered to give away the whereabouts of the bandit Snow White, she refuses to talk because, despite knowing what the Queen wants to know, she believes Snow to be innocent. Regina scoffs at the fact that this woman thinks silence is bravery, as opposed to stupidity, and orders that she be executed the very next day. She walks away, unable to bear the stench of peasant for much longer, when Marian yells that she feels sorry the Queen because if she had a family of her own then she'd know she shouldn't be doing what it is she's doing. The Queen, feeling patronized, tells Marian not to tell her what she does and doesn't understand; she knows what she wants and, right now, it's Marian's head on a spike. Marian then berates her for being a monster. Marian goes on to be executed by the Evil Queen. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3 }} When a time travel is opened by the Wicked Witch of the West in Storybrooke, Emma Swan and Captain Hook inadvertently fall through and find themselves in the Enchanted Forest of the past. When the Evil Queen comes riding past, the two of them are forced to hide whilst she torments a community. She reveals that she has a prisoner - Marian, who's been tied up and had a bag placed over her head - and tells the villagers that, should any of them withhold information about the bandit Snow White, they shall be sharing Marian's fate. Marian begs for help, but none of the villagers stir. Emma attempts to rescue the poor maid, however, Hook stops her, telling her that she can't interfere with the past. Marian is then taken away with the Evil Queen and locked up in the dungeon of her Dark Palace. }} Still trapped in the past, Emma finds herself locked up in Queen Regina's dungeon in a cell beside Marian's, who she recognizes as the woman she wanted to save but couldn't the previous day. Marian assures her that she holds no hard feelings, for Emma would have merely been locked up one day sooner if she tried to be a hero, and the two women get to talking. When Emma learns that she's only going to be a prisoner for one day, she thinks Regina's gone soft, but Marian tells her that it's because they're to be executed on the morrow. Marian later reveals that she wants to get back to her family, having been arrested because she aided Snow White, whilst Emma carries her parents' wedding ring in the hopes of getting them back together - having accidentally made it so they never met. When she spots a spoon on the floor, around which wire is wrapped, she uses the wire to pick the locks and frees herself and Marian from the dungeon. This angers Hook because Marian was meant to die in the original timeline, which is later put right again, and so they decide to take her back to the future with them. She is extremely reluctant and refuses to go, wanting to get back to her family, and so Emma knocks her out with a log in order to kidnap her. }} As it turns out, Zelena - the Wicked Witch of the West and also sister to the Evil Queen - followed Emma and Hook through the time portal and has been watching them during their entire adventure. When she sees that they plan to bring Marian to the future with them she knows exactly what to do, for Robin Hood is Regina's new true love and this is her wife. Marian remains unconscious on the floor and Emma and Hook leave her callously unguarded when they run off to save the endangered Snow and Charming, and Zelena kills her using magic, using the six-leaved clover of Oz to assume her form and take her place - all so that she can destroy her sister's happy ending. 'Post-Death 'Season 3' }} "Marian" (Zelena in disguise) is then taken through a portal with Emma and Hook and ends up in the future, in Storybrooke. After Hook catches her up, he takes her to Granny's Diner where Regina is attending an event with Robin Hood and Roland. "Marian" pretends to be frightened to see the Queen, who Emma promises has reformed, but she soon spots "her" husband and son and shares a joyous reunion with the both of them. Regina, however, is less than happy, having recently begun a blossoming relationship with Robin which has now been ruined by Emma's escapades in the past. 'Season 4' }} Robin tries to convince "Marian" that Regina isn't at all like the woman she used to be, but Marian insists that she's the Evil Queen and a monster, shocked and appalled to learn that she and Robin have been involved, and that she's been allowed near her son. Regina ends up storming off and Robin visits her the next day in order to break the news that he's to be staying with his wife because he made a vow to do so until death do they part. Marian resumes living in the town woods with her family and the Merry Men, but a giant snow monster soon attacks and knocks everyone out except for her. She attempts attacking it but that merely makes it mad, and just as it looks like she's about to die, Regina comes in from behind and melts the creature, thus saving the life of the woman who ruined hers. Marian is then forced to admit that maybe the Queen isn't a monster anymore, and Regina welcomes her to Storybrooke before leaving via magic. }} "Marian", Robin and Roland are out for a stroll when the latter decides he wants an ice cream, goading his mother into buying him one by telling her that Regina used to let him have it. Having never eaten ice cream before, Marian decides to try some, but the ice cream vendor - who's actually the Snow Queen - curses it and causes the amid to fall into a deep sleep during the fireside chat with the Mayor. It is explained that ice is slowly making its way to her heart (and when it finally reaches it, she will die) but that acts of true love are able to thaw such magic as this. Robin then kisses his wife, but she doesn't wake up, and Regina reveals that she might be able to stall the process with drastic measures. As they wait for Henry to retrieve a chest from Regina's vault, Robin admits to her that the reason his true love's kiss didn't work is because he's in love with someone else... Regina. Henry soon arrives and Regina rips out Marian's heart and places it in the chest, meaning that the ice is unable to reach it and they have time to find a cure for her affliction. }} Following Ingrid's sacrifice, Elsa is finally able to use her powers to take down the ice wall surrounding Storybrooke; however, some of the Snow Queen's magic remains, and her desire to protect the town from intruders has made it so that anyone who leaves cannot return. But her death has also caused "Marian" to unfreeze, and so Regina places the maid's heart back in her chest and she revives, happy to be reunited with her husband. She later approaches Regina and thanks her for saving her life, offering to step out of the way and allow her to be with Robin, for she doesn't want him to be with her merely out of obligation. Robin makes clear that he chooses Regina, but it soon becomes apparent that some remnant of the Snow Queen's curse still exists within Marian, and she collapses to the ground and starts to freeze. Regina realizes that the only way to save her is the put her across the town line into a world without magic, but she'll need someone to go with her since returning is not an option. Marian leaves with Roland whilst Robin shares a tearful goodbye with Regina. He gives her one final kiss before stepping over the town line and leaving forever. }} "Marian" heads to New York to live in Baelfire's old apartment with Robin and Roland, only to be shocked when a homeless Mr. Gold enters, wanting to stay there himself. Before he can properly berate them, he has a sudden heart attack and is rushed to hospital, employing Robin to steal for him Zelena's magic elixir capable of healing hearts, for all the dark deeds in his past have poisoned it. Robin is successful in retrieving it, but Marian tells him to just let the Dark One die, which he sees as unlike her. He gives Rumple the potion and he drinks it... only it doesn't work because Marian switched the vials, revealing herself to be Zelena in disguise, having been using the six-leaved clover of Oz to maintain a glamor spell. She takes joy in Gold's suffering, ordering him to find the Author and get him to write her a happy ending that coincides with his, or else she shan't be giving him the elixir. He agrees, and convinces Robin to stay with Marian, leading him to recall just how much he loved her and to delete Regina's number from his phone. Marian kisses him, looking at herself in the mirror and seeing Zelena stare back at her. Nine weeks later, Gold, who's back in Storybrooke, makes Regina call Robin's phone, and Marian answers, soon revealing herself to be Zelena. She threatens to kill Robin if Regina doesn't help Gold in his plan to turn Emma Swan's heart dark so that the Author is able to change things in this world. Regina leaves Storybrooke with Emma Swan in order to both find Maleficent's daughter Lily and rescue Robin from Zelena in New York. After the former task is accomplished, the now-trio of ladies make it to Baelfire's old apartment, where Regina explains to an extremely confused Robin Hood that his wife, Marian, is actually her sister, the Wicked Witch, using magic to fool him as a means of revenge. He doesn't believe her, and is even more reluctant to accept the truth when Marian herself returns home, appearing very frightened. However, Zelena decides she's had enough fun and soon decides to drop her glamour, much to Robin's shock. Regina tells him to grab Roland and come back to Storybrooke with her, but he still refuses. She wonders why, and he awkwardly reveals to her that Zelena is pregnant with his child. ("Lily") Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 322 10.png Promo 322 11.png Promo 322 13.png Promo 322 14.png Promo 401 18.png Promo 401 19.png Promo 401 21.png Promo 401 23.png Promo 403 01.png Promo 403 21.png Promo 411 22.png Promo 411 23.png Promo 411 24.png Promo 411 25.png Promo 419 01.png Promo 419 19.png Promo 419 22.png Promo 419 23.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Merry Men Category:Deceased Characters